User blog:Aniju Aura/Hopeful Wishings
So my dog woke me up at 4 in the morning and I wasn't able to go back to sleep. Somehow my mind driffed off to meerkats and what I would like to happen or what I would do if I could make this happen. So I am going to write it all done because I know some of you would also like this too. I decided to put this here on the fanon site because this is all fictional. Meerkat Mobs So here's what I would like to happen in 2013. Atzces Kathleen is rejoined by Moliere, Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, Jam, Aurora and Trinity, Moliere takes dominance back. Females Monkulus, Turkey, Scrooge and Santa rejoined the group from the Mayans. Monkulus remains a suborinate and hopefully she or Katheleen give birth to another litter so there be a reason for the males to stay and not rove off. At the end of the month there are 11 members. Kathleen and Moliere are the dominant pair. Baobab Mumbulu, Fatty Mc Fatty, Bumpy, Lionel, Lanky Dave and Buck leave the group to join the Mayans. After this Al Capone disappears or dies, really don't care, Kiboko takes dominance. Spatula rejoins the group. There would be 30 members, in the next few months Cruise dies or disappears, Spatula takes dominance. Cave Men Lena reapears at the group and joins after Dikkop aborts her litter. Eigg, Rice, Palü and Jimp join the group and later Gene and Magen Fox join, Megan Fox aborts her litter. Eigg overthrowns Snowy and takes dominance beside Dikkop. So there be four females, and 8 males, a total of 12 members, a good size for a young group. Drie Doring Captian Planet, Ursil, Andy C, Mohanned, Wiley and Milk leave the group to join the Toyota. Izar, Lazy Useless B***Tard and Mr. glitter join the group, this is why they were roving so long the Distance from the Rascals to the DSrie Doring is kind of far. Izar takes dominance beside Mist, for now.Some late in the future maybe next year Patch cane become the dominant female. Ewoks One of the adult females just have a litter that survives. Nothing else here. Frisky Muscat dies from TB, Up-Carrot takes dominance, Falco disappears, Fezzik joins the Drie Doring roving group to join the Toyota. Rafola and Cantona join the group. Rafola is unrelated to Up-Carrot as her father may have been a Drie Doring male. 9 members t the end of the month, with Up-Carrot and Rafola as the new dominant pair. Goodfellas Rafola and Cantona leave and join the Frisky. Gene and Megan Fox join the Cave Men. Megan Fox aborts. Only Up-Carrot has pups with Rafola. Goodfellas lost. JaXX Kori roves at Toyota, (Before Drie Doring males join) mates with Treva, then returns. Nothing else changes at JaXX, however Arcee take dominance after Diana. Kung Fu Littl'un takes dominance after Klientije dies. Rozza, Bearslayer, Ernesto, Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger and Handsome Devil join the group and kick out Descendo, Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Terrorizer, Ron Burgundy, Sex Panther and Hankson. Spektor, Ralston, Robindrew, Bebe and Tits McGee are evicted and join up with dispersed Kung Males to form new group. Total of 19 members atthe end of the month with Little'un and Rozza as the new dominant pair. Lazuli Eigg, Rice, Palü and Jimp leave to join the Cave Men. Christinia disappears as I don't want her to be the dominant female after Young. That is all for this mob, happy with everything else. Mayans Che Che, Captain Danger Awesome, Ole and Lasse go roving and rejoin the Nequoia. Mumbulu, Fatty Mc Fatty, Bumpy, Lionel, Lanky Dave and Buck join the group and kick out Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf who rejoin the Sequoia. Monkulus, Turkey, Scrooge and Santa rejoin the Aztecs. Zelda takes dominance beside Mumbulu. 13 members at the end of the month. Nequoia Sadly Kaluha is going to have to die, Luna or Rhea takes dominance. I rather have Kaluha only have pups with Pantxo. Dali can be mates with one of hsi daughters so his blood-line can live on in the next generation. Che Che, Captain Danger Awesome, Ole and Lasse join the group so there be more males. 15 members at the end of the month. Pandora Hercule joins the group. I like Toblerone being the dominant female, but I rather have Cecil be the dominant male. However both their ID's are 16 so I rather not have that. If anything ever happens to Toblerone, I would like Snowflake or Molly to take dominance and Cecil be the dominant male but Pepper remain in the group. So there by 9 members at the end of the month. Rascals Izar, Lazy Useless B**Tard and Mr. Gillter join the Drie Doring. Ara is found in a new group with Kung Fu males, led by Oiley Doyley. Wenis, Coccyx and Mushy are evicted and join Ara's group. At this point there by 14 members, but Sancerre can mate with one of the roving Kung Fu males some time later and get pregnant. Sancerre and Crix remain the dominant pair for now. Sequoia Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf rejoin the group for now. Benzadrine takes dominance back from RU and evicts her, RU joins the Üderkatz. Later Mungallchops, Yabou and Leaf leave to joint he Whiskers. 12 members at the end of the month with Benzedrine and Bruce as the dominant pair again. Toyota Naggapatzi dies, Treva rejoins the Whiskers after mating with Kori, Princess Madcat is kicked out of the mob by Drie Doring males Captian Planet, Fezzik, Ursil, Andy C, Mohanned, Wiley and Milk. Firefly takes dominance again with Captian Planet with 10 members in total. End of TB in Toyota. Van Helsing All memebers contract TB and die except Hercule who escapes safe and sound and joins Pandora. Van Helsing are lost. Üderkatz RU joins the group and takes dominance from Tina. Marxxs, Bearslayer, Pat McGroin, Ivoj Nob, Ernesto, Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger, Big Pimpin' and Handsome Devil join the group. Marxxs over throwns Gump and takes dominance. Rozza, Bearslayer, Ernesto, Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger and Handsome Devil leave to join Kung Fu. At the end of the month there be 17 members with RU and Marxxs as the dominant pair, however RU can have one litter and later die and Ricou takes dominance beside Marxxs. Whiskers Marxxs, Bearslayer, Pat McGroin, Ivoj Nob, Ernesto, Darigaaz The Igniter, Crosis The Purger, Big Pimpin' and Handsome Devil join Üderkatz. Mungallchops, Yabou and Leaf join the group. Mungallchops takes dominance beside Enili, Treva joins group after Enili gives birth to 4 pups. Treva is pregnant and will give birth later. Total of 15 members. Zulus Meerkat become habituated. Randon new group '''Unnamed groups: '''Ara, Wenis, Coccyx and Mushy join Oiley Doyley, Goose, Hiphopotamus, Brutal Truth, and Dave to form new group. Ara and Oiley Doyley take dominance. Dave roves off and mates with Sancerre. 9 members at the end of the month. '''Unamed group: '''Spektor, Ralston, Robindrew, Bebe and Tits McGee join up with Descendo, Lord Castle, Yeah Boi, Terrorizer, Ron Burgundy, Sex Panther and Hankson and form splingter. Spektor and I guess Descendro take dominance. 12 members in total. Makes me sad because I know these things probably won't happen and the Last Seen meerkats and those who may be Last Seen like Oiley Doyley won't come back. I am assuming all this would happen from Janaury through maybe March or April of 2013. Category:Blog posts